AQUELLA ROSA LLAMADA MARCELINE
by cherry.26cl
Summary: Atrapada en una maldita maldicion ,marceline sera la cusante del inicio de una nueva guerra en la tierra de Ooo. manipulada por el Licht y su padre. Y el unico que puede destruir la maldad que lleva marceline sera finn el humano ,pero todo se pondra dificil cuando finn no quiera asesinar amarceline ya que sua amor por ella no se lo permite ... habra una solucion ?.
1. Chapter 1

  
" Aquella rosa llamada marceline "

**SUMARY : **Una nueva guerra se acerca y como protagonista de esta horrible guerra será marceline. Finn tendrá que luchar contra ella pero se le es muy difícil. Buscara una solución que lo llevara a un remoto pasado de marceline marcado por la maldad y sufrimiento de esta. Que hara nuestro querido héroe luchara contra su amada para proteger la tierra de Ooo ?

¿Habra una solución para ambos?

_**CAPITULO 1 : "ACLARANDO LOS SENTIMIENTOS "**_

_**(LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN , SON PROPIEDAD DE PENDLENTON WARD)**_

_**_**_**HAY VIEJO QUE ABURRIDO ESTOY –DIJO UN FINN RECOSTADO EN SU CAMA –**

**_SI TAAAAN ABURRIDO ESTAS POR QUE MEJOR NO TE VAS CON TU NOVIECITA ESA LA LLAMITA –DIJO EL PERRO AMARILLO VIENDOLO DE REJO TAMBIEN ACOSTADO EN SU CAJON CAMA-**

**_AMM JJAJAJA – RIO NERVIOSO EL MUCHACHO SOBANDOSE LA NUCA-**

**_QUE HISISTE –DIJO JAKE VOLTEANDOSE A VER A SU HERMANO SERIA Y FIJAMENTE-**

**_N-NADA JAJJA NADA…**

**_SI COMO NO , TE CONOSCO VIEJO , QUE PASO ? –DIJO LLENDO AL LADO DEL HUMANO-**

**_EMM …ESQUE … YO … EMMM- BALBUCIO EL CHICO-**

**_¡HABLA! –le grito el can-**

**_esta bien , esta bien pero no te enojes he?- dijo fin protestando con sus manos y sentandoce en la cama-**

**_Y bien…**

**_bueno… yo… yo termine con ella –dijo esto ultimo en casi un susurro , pero audible para el can-**

**_QUE HISISTE QUEEEEEEEE ¡!? –le grito jake agrandando su cabeza-**

**_b-bueno que querias que hisiera si ya no me gustaba … -dijo el muchcho-**

**_como que ya no te gusta ?, Y POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE A MIIII ANTES ¡!**

**_ hay jake ya estoy grande para tomar mis desisiones aparte no te tengo por quedecir todo lo que hago – dijo relajadamente fin-**

**_que ¿? Pero si somos hermanos.. –dijo este achicando su cabeza y poniendo ojitos tristes-**

**_si lo se , pero encerio necesito privacidad me entiendes además te lo hiba a decir igual **

**_mmm esta bien pero porque terminaste con ella crei que eras feliz ?**

**_emm si y lo fui … al comienzo … mira bueno lo que paso fue …**

_***flash back***_

**_ mi amor te gusta este vestido… mi amor?-dijo la princesa flama con un vestido naranja puesto por encima del suyo-**

**Finn ayudaba a algunos aldeanos a bajar su carrosa de madera que había quedad inscrustado en un árbol- _grasia Finn el humano… - le decían las pequeñas y tiernas criaturas.**

**_FIIIIINNNN! –se escucho un grito pero no era un grito de auxilio si no un grito de enojo por parte de la princesa flama quien se acercaba a Finn envuelta en llamas - **

**_TE ESTOY HABLANDO ¡!-le grito nuevamente al llegar asi asustando a las inocentes criaturas-**

**_lo siento pero esque estaba ayudando a los aldeanos y tranquilízate quieres que puedes quemar todo esto y provocar que alguien se lastime – dijo fin tratando de traquilizarla-**

**_ME IMPORTA UN PEPINO ESTOS MUGROSOS ¡! LO QUE QUIERO ESQUE NO ME DEJES POR SALVAR A ESTOS … YO SOY MUCHO MAS IMPORTANTE ¡! –dijo esta al borde de estallar en llamas causante por la furia-.**

**Al escuchar aquellas palabras salir de la boca de la princesa flama , una persona la cual creyo que era difrente y que era buena persona. Pero se había equivocado.-_como puedes ser haci de EGOISTA ELLOS NO TEAN HECHO NADA PARA QUE LE HABLES DE ESA MANERA ADEMAS YA ME TIENES MAS QUE ABURRIDO CON TUS CELOS … LA PALABRA "HEROE" NO TE DICE NADA , SOY UN HEROE Y MI DEBES ES AYUDAR SIEMPRE A LOS QUE TIENEN ALGUNPROBLEMA Y TU LO SABES Y NO POR QUE TU ME VIENES A DECIR QUE DEJE DE HACERLO TE VOY A HACER CASO , POR QUE ESTAS EQUIVOCADA . SI ME AMAS TATO COMO DICES POR QUE NO ACEPTAS QUE AYUDE A LOS DEMAS .. NO ME DEJAS HACER NADA! –Le grito Finn totalmente rojo de ira. Le había dicho a la princesa todo lo que tenia atorado en la garganta de hace ya algunas semanas . en aquellas semanas la PF se había comportado insoportable no dejaba que Finn fuera de aventura , que fuera a visitar a la dulce princesa , a marceline y ni siquiera ayudar a las personas. Ella solo quería que estuviera todo el dia junto a ella y si trataba de hacer algo estallaba en llamas.-**

**_BIEN ¡! , SI TANTO TE MOLESTO POR QUE NO ME DEJAS AH?- Le grito esta muy enfadada-**

**_oh! Pero que buena idea ¡ -dijo el humano con una sonrisa malvada en la cara- hey princesa flama … TER-MI-NA-MOS ..JAJJA **

**_QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ¡! ..MMM MALDITO FINN TE ODIO ¡! –dicho esto la princesa se largo botando humo por las orejas-**

_***fin del flash back***_

**_eso fue lo que paso … y no sabes lo ben que me siento… -dijo finn estirando sus brazos y poniéndolos detrás de su cabeza para luego recostarce mirando a jake quien etaba boquiabierto- _Que pasa ?**

**_ AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH hermanito … -dijo jake para lansarce encima de finn brasandolo-**

**_Ah? Que haces jake ? – dijo el muchacho sin entender la reacción de su hermano-**

**_que bueno que terminaste con ella… no sabes lo feliz que me haces –dijo el can con lagrimas en los ojos – al fin haces algo bien**

**_de que estas hablando jake ? , crei que estabas enojado …**

**_para nada hemanito estoy feliz , esa niñita malcriada te estaba aislando de todos nosotros , no te quise decir nada pero hace algunas semanas me estaba cayendo de lo peor – dijo jake soltando a finn de su agarre –**

**_uff ¡! Que bueno que no te moleste crei que me darías uno de tus aburriiiiidos sermones jaja **

**_lo siento por traerte una chica tan fastidiosa **

**_no te preocupes hermanito de los herrores se aprende jjaj dijo finn –**

**_si ahora te tienes que buscar una chica que sea como tu o que no sea celosa y te quiera tal cual eres- dijo jake.-**

**_sii, bueno jake se ma había olvidado ire a visitar a marcy ya que grasias a la "flamita" no he tenido tiempo de visitarla –dijo finn tomando sus cosas y dirigiéndose hacia la salida-**

**_okey yo me voy donde arcoíris y ahora que lo recuerdo debi a ver llegado con la leche de los cachorros hace horas ¡! Hay mama arcoíris me va matar ¡! Me voy hermanito cuídate y saludos a marcy de mi parte –dicho esto el perro salio por lo puerta rápidamente en dirección a su casa .si a su casa ya hace algunos meses se fue a vivir con su familia y dejando a finn con la casa para el solito.**

_**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ , NO LO HISE TAN LARGO YA QUE COMO ES EL PRIMER CAPITULO NECESITO ALGUN REVIEW QUE ME DIGA QUE LO SIGA SI LE GUSTO (AUNQUE SEA UNO WASHITO) JJAJ BUENO HASTA LA PROXIMA Y GRASIAS.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 : " Si la quieres pelea por ella "**

**Este capitulo va para los dos primeros review que me han dejado hasta ahora , disculpen si tengo un error o no se entiende bien , estoy recién empezando y con el tiempo voy mejorando. Espero que sea de su agrado y ahora lean.**

Iba caminando por las praderas con rumbo a la casa de su amiga la vampiresa, pensando en lo ocurrido hace algunas semanas con su ex novia la princesa flama…

_***Finn POV ***_

Quizás fui algo duro con ella, me gustaría que por lo menos hayamos terminado como buenos amigos, la quiero aun y no me gusta que este enfadada pero ya no puedo volver mas con ella, uno, por que ya no será lo mismo después de lo que sucedió, dos porque si volvemos estoy seguro que no cambiara y seguirá siendo la misma niña irritable que es y tercero me di cuenta que no la amaba.

No la amaba, era cierto, creí haberme enamorado de ella pero no lo era , solo era el simple hecho de que nunca nadie me había dicho que le gustaba y mucho menos una niña de mi edad y bonita . Me quería sacar el sentimiento de amor hacia la dulce princesa, como ella me había rechazado como mil veces me sentía devastado, entonces apareció esta señorita de fuego para cambiar todo eso , y le dije que me gustaba tan prematuramente que me gustaba que no me di el tiempo de conocerla mas , de conocer a su familia, su pasado , sus sentimientos que me deje llevar como un tonto y cometi un error.

Quizás jake tenga razón y el amor que en verdad me corresponde puede estar ahí frente a mis narices y solo tengo que abrir los ojos de mi corazón.

_***fin del POV***_

Se la llevo pensando todo el camino que ni cuenta se dio que ya estaba enfrente a la puerta de la casa de la vampiresa.- oh! Ya llegue , no me di ni cuenta- se dijo mientras formaba su mano en un puño y golpeando la puerta-

_Bien ya tengo la comida y las películas ahora solo falta que me valla a cambiar de ropa- dijo una relajada vampiresa , quien traía puesta aun su pijama que consistía en una camiseta gris y unos short calipso –

_bien, subiré a cambiarme de ro…-la interrumpió un golpeteo en l puerta-

_toc, toc !-sonó la puerta –

_oh-oh , se suponía que llegaría a las 6:00 y son las 5:30 y aun no me cambio-dijo una alterada marcy ya que esperaba visitas y aun no se cambiaba , pero se decidió a abrirla pero de mala gana-

_hola marcy !- le dijo el muchacho con una enorme sonrisa en la cara-

_oh!, Finn … eras tu …-dijo marcy un poco mas aliviada- que alivio… ¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías estar con tu noviecita esa "llamita" jajaja-dijo en tono burlón mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta-

_oh! Jajja es que… terminamos jajja –dijo finn mientras se rascaba la nuca y bajaba su vista al suelo un poco apenado-

_oh Finn lo siento yo no sabia que…-intento disculparce poniendo una mano en su hombro pero finn l interrumpió-

_No, no te preocupes esta todo bien jaja –dijo subiendo su vista – no era la chica para mi

_mmm bien, pero no quiero que estés encerrado en tu cuarto llorando a siete mares como una nenita jaja okey – dijo marcy con una sonrisa burlona y volviendo a recargarse en el marco de la puerta-

_jajaja no te preocupes eso no pasara-dijo finn entre risas- y … no me vas a dejar entrar?

_ou emm sii, adelante pasa – dijo una no muy segura marcy, mientras fin pasaba a un lado-

_Vas a hacer algo?-dijo finn al darse cuenta de que en la mesita de centro habían bocados y algunas películas-

_emm si jajjaj , es que invite a un amigo de Aaa que hace mucho no lo veo a ver unas películas

_oh!, emm bueno entonces mejor te dejo-dijo forzando una sonrisa .En realidad el quería pasar un rato con marcy y divertirse pero ella ya tenia planes…por desgracia-

_no Finn, quédate…será divertido yyy me encantaría que estuvieras aquí –dijo marcy acercándose a finn y mirándolo detenidamente-

Ambos se quedaron allí, mirándose, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro. Poco a poco se fueron acercando aun sin despegar sus miradas. Peeeeero a marceline miro de reojo el reloj y eran las 5:50, faltaban 10 minutos para que su visita llegara y aun no se había cambiado de ropa. Se enderezó de golpe un poco sonrojada por lo que había ocurrido hace solo unos segundos al igual que finn.

_emm m-me tengo que ir a cambiar se ropa, vuelvo enseguida,si?-dijo un poco nerviosa . Finn por su parte solo asintió con la cabeza. Entonces se fue volando a su habitación-

_Que fue eso?!-se dijo a si misma para luego tirarse a la cama y dejando salir un suave suspiro- hay marceline olvídalo en que estas pensando, mejor vete a cambiar tu ropa- se dijo para levantarse de la cama e ir hacia su closet-

_wow! Que fue eso! - se dijo finn por su parte, tirándose al sofá bruscamente- será… será posible?

_toc,toc! –sonó la puerta interrumpiendo a finn. Escucho la puerta sonar y se levanto del sofá para ir a abrirla. Cuando la puerta se abrió se dejo a ver a un chico alto de pelo negro como la noche una piel verdosa unos ojos rojos intensos parecidos a los de marcy y un par de colmillos blancos. Vestía unos jeans azules gastados en las rodillas, una camisa a cuadros color rojo con negro, unas converse rojas y por ultimo traía un ramo de flores rojas en la mano. Era obio que eran para marcy y que él era su visita esta noche.

_y tu, quien eres?-pregunto el muchacho mirando en menos al pobre finn-

_no, tu quien eres?, nunca te había visto aquí en Ooo –dijo el muchacho rubio con curiosidad y sin poder de dejar de admirar al apuesto joven-

_claro que no me has visto niño, yo soy de las tierras de Aaa y vengo a ver a mi querida marcy –dijo el chico con aires de grandeza –

_mi?-dijo indignado- como te llamas?

_MARSCHALL!- se escucho un grito de marceline atrás de las espaldas de fin haciendo que los dos jóvenes voltearan a verla-

_**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y METIDO EN LA HISTORIA Y QUE ME DEJEN ALGUN REVIEW ESO SERIA GENIAL DE SU PARTE … BUENO GRASIAS POR LEER ESTA HUMILDE HISTORIA Y SEGUIRE SUBIENDO CAPIS… HASTA MAÑANA QUE ACTUALIZARE NUEVAMENTE… CIAO!.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: "si la quieres pelea por ella",(parte 2)**

_**hola! Que hay **____** gracias a todo los review que me an dejado enserio se los agradezco un montón…bueno este capitulo es la continuación del anterior ya que como no quedo muy claro respecto al titulo pero aquí continua, bueno sin mas que decir, ahora a leer.**_

_***anteriormente ***_

_**_**_MARSCHALL!- se escucho un grito de marceline atrás de las espaldas de finn haciendo que los dos jóvenes voltearan a verla

_MARCY!- grito el chico entrando rápidamente y empujando a finn contra la puerta-como esta la vampira mas linda de todas….-dijo mientras tomaba a marcy entre sus brazos dándole un fuerte abrazo-

_De lo mejor y tu? –Respondió marcy soltándose de su agarre-

_muy bien y WOW! Marcy que estupenda tu ropa te ves increíble-dijo Marshall viendo el atuendo de marcy que consistía en una camiseta de tirantes roja que encima traía una chaqueta de cuero sin mangas color negro unos jeans ajustados del mismo color con unos botines de color gris y traía el cabello suelto y un poco desordenado-

_gracias jajaja, como siempre –dijo marcy entre risas-

Finn por su parte se había quedado en la puerta recargado a un costado con los brazos cruzados mirando la escenita de ambos vampiros con una cara de notable de desagrado. No sabia por que pero se sentía irritado no le gustaba ver a ese sujeto abrazando y piropeando a marcy era como si … como si lo estuviera engañando.

_emm apropósito quien es el chico?-pregunto el vampiro apuntando hacia donde se encontraba finn-

_quien?... oh! Cierto finn!-dijo la vampiresa al percatarse de la presencia de finn- ven aquí finn-el muchacho se acercó- muy bien finn él es Marshall lee y Marshall él es finn el humano, mi mejor amigo

_mmm un humano jjja te pareces a una amiga… jajja bueno y bien marcy que tienes preparado para esta noche eh?-dijo el vampiro dándole la espalda a finn-

_am si, tengo fresas para mi y para ti algunas manzanas y palomitas para finn…

_espera, el humano se quedara?- pregunto el vampiro-

_emm si yo lo invite- respondió marcy- bueno acomódense en el sofá ire a buscar unas ultimas cosas-dicho esto marceline entra a la cocina dejando a los dos muchachos solos en la sala-

_mira enano no me agrada la idea de que te quedes pero como es la palabra de marcy contra la mia tendre que aceptarlo siempre y cuando tu no intercedas, me oíste?-dijo Marshall mostrándole un puño cerca de su cara-

_no te la dejare tan fácil niño bonito- dijo finn con una burlona-

_espera, que dijiste?

_eso, que no te voy a dejar el camino libre para que estés solo con marcy –dijo finn decidido recargándose en el respaldo del sofá-

_mirame mocoso ella es mía

_no mia!-grito finn acercando su rostro enojado a al de Marshall- grrr

_bien! Entonces si la quieres pelea por ella-dijo Marshall-

_eso es lo que hare

_muy bien chicos todo listo ahora pondré la película- dijo marceline llegando a la sala y tomando una de las películas pero finn se le adelanto-

_no marcy tu no te preocupes ya has echo mucho hoy y por nosotros, deja que yo ponga la peli si?-dijo amablemente finn dedicándole una sonrisa a la vampiresa y una sonrisa burlona a Marshall haciendo que este hirviera de envidia-

_g-gracias finn- dijo una sonrojada marceline sentándose a un lado de Marshall en el sofá-

Finn puso la película y se sentó en el sofá junto a marceline dejándola a ella en medio de los dos chicos. Pasaron toda la noche adulando a marceline, abrazándola disimuladamente (típico cuando ven películas). No dejaban que marceline hiciera ni un esfuerzo y poco a poco los chicos por su lado se acercaban mas a la vampiresa hasta apretarla con sus cuerpos cada uno por su lado.

_Emm chi-chicos-dijo una apretujada marceline-¡CHICOS POR AMOR A DRACULA CORRANSEE!-grito la pelinegra empujando a ambos chicos con sus manos-

_jejej lo-lo siento ma-marcy-dijo finn nervioso-

_emm si perdón –dijo a su vez Marshall-

_esta bien pero ya se tienen que ir

_Que?-dijeron ambos muchachos-

_que se van y ahora no ven que hora son? Finn, jake debe estar preocupado y Marshall….te tienes que ir lugo nos vemos okey-dijo marcy decidida-

_mmm esta bien- dijo finn refunfuñando al igual que marschall-

_bien adiooos nos vemos-dijo marcy sacando a los chicos por la puerta dando una sonrrisa sínica. Lo único que quería que ese par se fuera pronto por 3 razones una porque tenia sueño y estaba cansada porque había trabajado todo la tarde para esta velada, segundo los chicos se habían comportado irritables toda la noche y tercero había algo que la estaba incomodando-adiooos –dijo lo ultimo para cerrar la puerta-

_adios-dijieron los chicos al unísono para salir de la cueva. Llevaban algunos minutos caminando por las praderas sin decir ninguna palabra hasta que el vampiro rompió el silencio-

_oye enano, mejor vete rindiendo quieres por que esta pelea la gane yo! Y así te ahorras el hacer el ridícula si?-dijo Marshall-

_ja!, no lo creo vampirito, luchare por ella cueste lo que cueste, me oiste?

_esta bien mocoso pero cuando la esté besando en tus narices no quiero que te pongas a llorar bebito jajaja-dijo el pelinegro en tono burlón-

_te digo lo mismo a ti

_que?,si como no, pero si solo eres un simple humano simplón tu crees que va a cambiar todo esto –dijo Marshall apuntándose a si mismo-por un simple niño, ja! Marcy y yo somos el uno para el otro estamos a destinados a estar juntos

_bien eso lo veremos cuerpo sin vida, veremos a quien elige-dijo finn desafiante-

Ambos muchachos se fueron en direcciones contrarias cada una por su lado. Pasaron algunos minutos y finn llego a su hogar con su rostro por el suelo. Estaba cansado, fastidiado, enojado, celoso y envidioso. Paso de largo a su cuarto sin siquiera saludar a BMO. Subió por las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto, quería descansar y pensar en como podría conquistar a marceline con un rival tan apuesto como Marshall. Se tiro bruscamente en su cama y cerro los ojos para ponerse dormir con su ropa puesta.

_*finn POV*_

_Hay glob, que hare para que marcy se fije en mi no debí haber aceptado el trato con Marshall esta claro que el ganara y se nota que a marcy le agrada aparte se ven bien juntos… Marshall tiene razón solo soy un humano tonto y soñador que cree que puede estar con la REINA VAMPIRO, en que estaba pensando! Como se me ocurre pensar en que una diosa como marceline podría estar conmigo ja! Aparte solo me quiere como amigo eso me lo dejo claro. Ahora me doy cuenta de que marcy era la chica que en verdad amo, me di cuenta cuando nos quedamos unos instantes viéndonos a los ojos, realmente fue mágico y fue lo que vi en sus ojos lo que hiso que abriera los mio. Vi todas las veces en que salíamos a ser bromas, cuando molestábamos a jake o a la dulce princesa, también vi todas las veces en que ella siempre estuvo ahí conmigo apoyándome, cuando tenia problemas amorosos u otro tipo de problemas no importaba la situación ella siempre estuvo ahí fue una verdadera amiga, en cambio yo siempre fui egoísta nunca me tome el tiempo de conocerla mas afondo, marceline sufría demasiado tanto problemas con su padre como personales que ella no mas sabia y no fui capaz de prestarle mi apoyo prestarle mi hombro para llorar. La salve muchas veces de las garras de su padre pero eso no repara los daños del corazón. Pero ahora estoy decidido se que marcy es diferente y hare todo lo posible para ganarme su corazón. Marcy yo te quiero.

_***final del pov***_

_**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ, GRASIAS POR SUS REVIEW Y EL TIEMPO PARA LEER , QUIZAS ESTA CAPITULO NO FUE TAN BUENO, AMI POR LO GENERAL NO ME GUSTO MUCHO, PERO TENIA QUE SER HACI, BUENO MAÑANA SUBIRE PROXIMO CAPITULO, LES DEJO UN PEQUEÑO ADELANTO:**_

__no desvíes tu destino…_

__NO LO HAGO! Ahora vete…_

__un movimiento en falso y todo se echará a perder…_

__esta bien si lo se!_

__necesito que me acompañes ahora…_

__quee!_

_**BUENO YA MUCHO JAJA BUENO HASTA MAÑANA Y FELIZ AÑO :3.**_

_**ATTE. CHERRY.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: "Aunque me duela, tiene que ser así".**

_**BUENO HOLA DE NUEVO Y HOY 1 DE ENERO DEL 2013 ES EL CUARTO CAPITULO DE ESTE HUMILDE**__**FIC,**__**SIN MAS QUE DECIR ¡ ES HOOORAAA**__**DE LEER¡.**_

Se habían ido los chicos y al fin había quedado en paz, estuvo bien la velada pero si los chicos no hubieran estado taaann irritantes hubiera sido mucho mejor. Se fue a su cuarto para descansar y reflexionar lo ocurrido pero aun había algo que la incomodaba y bastante, se sentía observada y eso no le gustaba para nada.

_***marceline POV***_

_hay pero que niños mas estorbosos, pero…no me molesto que finn se comportara así jaja fue lindo, lo que me molesto un poco fu la actitud de Marshall… estuvo un poco raro nunca fue así conmigo…o pensándolo bien si siempre era así cuando nos veíamos, me abrazaba, me piropeaba y me regalaba flores….

No puede ser le gusto a Marshall y no me di cuenta hasta ahora… pero actuaron como si estuvieran luchando esos dos y que… y que…y que ¡yo era el premio!, no puede ser… malditos como me pueden usar a mi de premio yo no soy de nadie…aunque …si finn estaba luchando con Marshall es por que yo le gusto? O por que solo soy su mejor amiga y no me quiere perder?... debe ser la segunda opción…

*_**final del POV***_

Se paro de su cama rumbo a su closet para ponerse la pijama con una cara de tristeza ella se había echo ilusiones por algunos segundos de que finn luchaba por ella como algo mas allá de la amistad. Pero no era así…o si?- como pude pensar que a finn le gustaba yo.. ja! A el solo les gusta las princesitas bien educaditas y señoritas-dijo en un imitando un tono agudo, mientras sacaba su pijama- no una chica vaga que vive en una cueva porque la daña el estúpido sol- refunfuñaba camino a su cama pero antes de seguir protestando una voz grave y tétrica salió de entre el rincón mas oscuro de la casa-

_en vez de estar pensando en que ese chico le gustas o no deberías estar pensando en como darás tu primer golpe-dijo este una sombra que se posaba frente a la vampiresa que hiso que esta soltara sus cosas del susto-no desvíes tu destino… marceline

_no lo hago! Ahora vete!-dijo una enojadísima vampira-

_un movimiento en falso y todo se echará a perder …-dijo la sombra de ojos rojos-

_esta bien… si lo se…. –dijo esto ultimo en un susurro-

_bien entonces necesito que me acompañes a nocheosfera ahora!

_quee!, tengo otra opción –propuso la vampiresa-

_no-dijo cortantemente la sombra-

_uy esta bien, no me queda de otra

_vamos apúrate-dijo este abriendo un portal en una de las paredes de la habitación, así desapareciendo ambos tras aquella luz celeste-

Ooo

_todo esta resultando de acuerdo al plan no es cierto Hudson-dijo el ser mas malévolo de toda la tierra de Ooo "EL LICHT"-

_Si, si me hija se opone usaremos nuestra arma mortal que ara que haga lo acordado si o si-dijo Hudson quien estaba sentado en una silla de terciopelo color rojo junto el licht en su oficina-

De repente se escucharon unos ruidos en la puerta y de repente se abrió dejando ver a la sombra de ojos rojo junto a marceline qeue traía una cara de enorme fastidio- con su permiso señores-dijo la sombra y se retiro cerrando la puerta detrás de marceline dejándola sola frente a ambas criaturas desagradables para ella – bien para que me querían-dijo cortante-

_siéntate querida, querida solo queremos…conversar-dijo su padre ofreciendo que se sentara a su lado. La vampiresa se acercó sin quitar su mirada sigilosa de estos dos demonios. Se sentó callada y espero a alguno digiera la primera palabra y ese fue el licht-

_Tienes que alejarte del humano –dijo cortante el licht-

_Queeee!-dijo marcy incrédula-

_hija tienes que entender que ese humano te pone débil y eso lo hemos visto muy bien-dijo su padre tratando de que su hija entendiera-

_deja de ser tan suave Hudson!-le reprocho el licht a Hudson-marceline te hace débil, la idea es que lo asesines no que enamores de el –le dijo fríamente. Marceline solo tenía una mirada de incrédula, no podía creer que le estuviesen pidiendo que se alejara de la persona a la que mas quería en todo el mundo y que mas encima tenia que asesinar a sangra fría-si no te alejas de el por las tuyas tendremos que hacerlo nosotros mismos y no será muy amigable que digamos- ambos se quedaron esperando la respuesta de la vampiresa, ella solo los veía nerviosa y se quedo por un momento en silencio analizando la situación y lo pedido. No podía dejar que le hicieran daño a Finn, y tuvo que acceder a alejarce de el por el propio bien de finn-

_e-esta bi-bien-trato de sonar dura pero los nevios y emociones que recorrían su cuerpo y mente la traicionaron-

_oh! Que bueno que aceptas no quería llegar a extremos realmente crueles para que aceptaras jajja –dijo el licht en tono burlón. La situación realmente le parecía cómica-

_sii jaja- rio dando una fingida y muy forzada sonrisa –

_muy bien hija eso era todo ya te puedes retirar-dijo Hudson mostrándole la salida a marceline-

Se paro despacio de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida, giro la manilla y desapareció por detrás de la puerta- que bueno que acepto no quería que mi hija sufriera el poder de esa cosa…-dijo Hudson mirando al licht-

_no estés tan seguro sé que no podrá resistir el hecho de estar lejos de ese mocoso y ahí entrara nuestra preciada carta bajo manga…jajajja-rio malévolamente el licht.

Ooo

Llego a su habitación y se tiro a su cama aun con su mirada perdida hacia la nada analizo bien las cosas.

*_**marceline POV***_

me pidieron que me alejara de finn y ahora que lo pienso bien…es lo mejor. Se acerca una nueva guerra una que nadie sabe a excepción de las criaturas oscuras y entre las criaturas oscuras esta la raza vampírica en la cual estoy yo y para colmo como reina. Seré la que iniciare todo aunque no quiera. He sabido de esta revolución desde que tengo memoria pero no se me a sido permitido revelarla a criaturas no oscuras. Por desgracia mi raza es poderosa y seremos los lideres en esta guerra que tiene como objetivo adueñarse de la tierra entera y esclavizar a todas las criaturas de Ooo. El licht me eligió a mi de llevar a cabo el primer golpe que seria destruir el dulce reino y a partir de ahí arrasar con lo demás. Hay una vieja leyenda que dice que habrá alguien que me detendrá un _héroe _y ese héroe es finn. Mi el licht fue astuto me eligió por que sabia que finn no me asesinaría así como así y que llegaría hasta arriesgar todo Ooo por no asesinarme. Pero yo soy mas inteligente hare que finn me odie lo suficiente para que se aleje de mi por que si yo me alejo el siempre llegara donde mi, en cambio si hago algo para que me odie así no me querrá ver mas y será mas fácil asesinarme después y ganaría el sin dejar posibilidad de victoria a la oscuridad para dominar la tierra si no estoy yo viva. Aunque me duela hacer algo que lo pueda hacer enojar demasiado tengo que hacerlo porque no tengo otra alternativa si me rehúso no sirviera de nada ya que me obligarían a hacerlo por arte de un embrujo o talismán o lo que sea. Ya que no quiero que el mal reine la superficie del planeta. Aunque me duela tiene que ser así.

_**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ, UN POQUITO TRISTE EL FINAL DEL CAPITULO PERO ES MEJOR ASI,¿ QUE PASARA EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO? JAJA NO SE LOS DIRE ASI QUE QUEDENCE CON LA DUDA Y EL SUSPENSO. PORFIS DEJENME ALGUN REVIEW.**_

**Addio miei cari lettori . atte cherrie.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Nota de la autora: **_

_**Hola, bueno les quería hablar del capitulo 4 que quizás esta medio raro o no entendieron o simplemente no les gusto. Les quería aclarar que el capitulo tiene que ser así además yo personalmente no le encuentro lo malo si no entienden tienen que seguir leyendo el resto de la historia para que entiendan y aclaren algunas cosas.**_

_**No lo voy a borrar ni editar por que yo encuentro que esta bien con lo que tengo pensado hacer e igual trato de tomar alguno de sus consejos para mejorarlo.**_

_**Si tengo errores perdonen no es con intención PORFAVOR SOY UN SER HUMANO! Y cometo errores al igual que todos…además soy nueva no sean tan duros esto lo hago para que pasen un buen rato y se entretengan al igual que yo cundo leo fanfics de HDA…**_

_**Bueno continuare con la historia que como le digo yo que es como un piloto para ver si es bien aceptado para así subir otro fic que tengo en mente que en lo personal me encanta. Bueno espero que entiendan mi punto de vista y sean algunos más comprensivos.**_

_**Quiero agradecer a todos los review que me han dejado, los que me dicen que siga y que esta bueno. También agradecer de todo corazón a paqs que sus review con consejos me ayudan y alientan mucho, si estas leyendo esto…gracias.**_

_**Con amor cherrie.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6: ENCERIO?**

**BUENO AQUÍ UN NUEVO CAPITULO DISFRUTENLO:**

Después de pensar y pensar en su cama decidió quedarse dormida para olvidarse un momento de la realidad y sumergirse en el mundo de los sueños en donde pude sentirse en paz y feliz… lastima que sea solo por unas pocas horas…solo que no esperaba que todo este problema que tenia le influyera en su mundo de fantasías en donde podía ser lo que quería.

Ooo

_finn que tienes?-pregunto el perrito amarillo arrodillado a los pies de la cama de su hermano humano-finn?,contéstame…

_nadahh- dijo con su rostro tapado entre las almohadas-

_seguro?-insistió el perro-no quieres hablar con tu hermano ya sabes que yo te puedo ayudar

_si lo se –dijo el muchacho levantando su rostro y mirar al perro- pero te conozco viejo te reirías o simplemente no aceptarías lo que me pasa-

_oh! Vamos te prometo que no me reiré y lo tomare con la mayor seriedad posible- al decir eso los dos chicos se miraron algunos segundos con ninguna expresión en el rostro hasta que de un momento a otro ambos estallaron en risas- wajajajajjajajjaja ¡!uuuu jujua jajajaj! Ahhh!

_jajajja e-encerio hemano? Ajajaj con,con la mayor seriedad posible? Jajaja como puedes tener cara para decir eso jajaja –dijo el muchacho limpiándose un lagrima y tranquilizándose un poco-

_bueno , bueno jaajja esta bien no tengo el derecho para decir eso pero en lo que tengo derecho es en ayudar a mi hermanito en sus problemas, aparte por favor déjame te he dejado abandonado este ultimo tiempo, no seas egoísta y déjame saber que te pasa para saber si te pude ayudar- dijo el can tranquilizándose y sentándose al lado de su hermano en la cama-

_emm bueno pero no te vallas a reír o a desilusionar o espantar o la que sea tu expresión me oíste?-dijo no muy seguro el humano-

_esta bien esta bien! Pero cuéntame de una buena vez hombre!

_bueno aquí voy…-inhalo profundo y luego soltó todo- emm jake … me enamore de marceline…

_QUE TU QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! –grito el can hechandose para atrás-

_vez como te pones! Por eso mismo no quería decirte nada!-grito el muchacho poniéndose de pie-

_NO! E-espera no quería, lo siento hermanito p-pero me d-dijiste q-que te gustaba marceline!

_no, no me gusta…

_a no? Pues entonces por que me dijste…QUE?sabes no te entiendo…

_uy que no me gusta jake!... YO LA AMO! Si, yo la amo tuve que pasar por tooooooodo lo que pase par darme cuenta de que marcy mi mejor amiga, la vampiresa linda y genial era la persona de la cual yo estaba enamorado…-decia finn caminando de izquierda a derecha sin ver a jake al rostro-

_finn lo que me estas diciendo es verdad…

_si, y si no estas de acuerdo a mi…-no alcanzo a terminar finn ya que jake lo interrumpió de repente-

_disculpa? Que yo sepa yo aun no te dicho nada de que no estoy de acuerdo y para que no sigas abriendo tu bocota te diré que no me molesta la idea de que te gus…perdón de que estés enamorado de la linda marcy-dijo el can acercándose al muchacho-

_q-que dices? Encerio no te molesta?

_para nada hermano es mas siempre hubiera preferido a marcy como cuñada no a esas niñitas tontuelas de las que te enamorabas y te trataban como tu fueras cualquier cosa, marcy nunca hizo eso… sin mal no lo recuerdo le dije a marcy de lo que opinaba cuando tu estabas en una de tus citas-dijo el can comenzando a recordar-

_queee?!

_**Flash back**_

__ola pulgoso!-dijo la chica vampira asomándose detrás de los hombros de jake haciendo que este diera un saltito del susto-_

__oh! Marcy me vas a terminar matando de un infarto en uno de estos días jeje-dijo el perro-_

__jajaja tranquilo no planeo hacer eso jajja así que no te preocupes-dijo la vampiresa sentándose a un lado de jake- que haces aquí tan sholito :3 –dijo sobándole la cabeza-_

__ah! No nada solo pensando jejej_

__se podría saber de que?_

__pensaba en finn…_

__en finn?, que tiene el?_

__esque me preocupa, no se da cuenta de que la princesa flama le hace mal al igual de como se lo hacia la dulce princesa. La princesa flama es un poco… haber como te digo…mmm_

__engreída, fastidiosa, irritable…-agrego marceline-jaja_

__eso mismo. Cree que finn es solo para ella ya ni me deja salir de aventura con el y finn no se da cuenta y me dice que estoy celoso y no es sierto me gusta que sea feliz pero esa chiquilla lo va a terminar hiriendo sabes… y con la dulce princesa era lo mismo lo trataba como niño tonto y le daba iluciones falsas a finn…_

__mmm tienes razón esas dos son unas idiotas y no sabe valorar la persona que es finn…_

__si, sabes marcy a veces me encantaría que tu fueras mi cuñada jajja_

__que dices?_

__lo siento no lo digo por hacerte enojar, solo lo digo por que tu y finn se llevan bien son parecido y me doy cuenta de que cuando finn sale contigo no da esas falsas sonrisas que tiene que dar cuando esta con esa princesita cuando esta contigo es el sabes… no tiene que fingir ser alguien mas para agradarle a esa persona… y tu se nota que lo quieres jeejej pero eso solo son unos sueños bobos que tengo… jejeje-dijo jake bajando su vista- solo quiero que finn sea feliz…_

_-mm no te preocupes jake… finn encontrara el amor verdadero… tarde o temprano… y gracias por lo que me as dicho jajja –dijo la vampiresa mirando hacia el frente con nostalgia y pensando en las profundas palabras del perro-_

_**Fin del flash back**_

_wow hermano…-dijo finn mirando a jake a los ojos- no sabia que pensabas eso…lo siento por no escucharte…

_no hermanito jaja igual era tu decisión no mia

_bueno pero por lo menos ahora ya me di cuenta de que marcy es la persona que quiero de verdad-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara-

_jajaj así se habla hermanito

-jajaj si…hay no-de repente se le borro la sonrisa –

-que?, que pasa hermano?

_Marshall lee…

_**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, ALGUNA SUGERENCIA, CONSEJO O RECLAMO HAGANMELO SABER POR UN REVIEW, SI TENGO ALGUN ERROR NO FUE CON INTENCION OK! SE QUE USTEDES ENTENDERAN. BUENO ADIOS CUIDENCE Y HASTA LA PROXIMA **____**.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7 : DESESPERACION. **

**Mil y un disculpas por el atrazo en estaba muy fustrada por no subir capi imaginense el compu se echo a perder y tuvieron que mandarlo a arreglar ya que no se podia prender, mientras que por mi celu veia mi fics y me daba rabia no poder subir capitulos pero encerio perdonenme asi que ahora estoy escribiendo en el compu de mi tio y aprovechando el ultimo mes de vacaciones antes de entrar al liceo (o colegio, secundaria, o como sea que le llamen ustedes xD), bueno sin mas que decir disfruten este capitulo:**

**_DESESPERACION.**

__MARCELINE!, VEN AQUI CARIÑO...-_dijo divertida pero dulcemente una voz femenina- _ven..._

_*MARCELINE POV*_

__¿ma...ma?...¡ mama!- grite. era mi madre, siento como si mi corazon latiera a 100 por hora. la trato de buscar con la vista... pero no veo mas aya de mis manos, el resto esta oscuro..._

__marcy acercate!-dijo divertida como si me quisiera mostrar algo que le causa risa.-_

__aya voy!-digo. corro lo mas rapido que puedo entre la oscuridad y una suave niebla que aparce de la nada, mis pies estan descalsos y siento un cosquilleo en mis un vestido blanco, suave y ligero que llevo puesto. eso no me detiene a pensar la razon de la cual estoy asi, lo que mas anhelo es ver el hermoso rostro de mi madre y tirarme en sus brazos y me lleven lejos de este infierno._

__¿por que demoras hija?...- la oigo decir, pero su voz ya no es relajada y divertida, no. es de aun mas rapido y comienzo a deseperarme, voy sudando a montones y con el corazon en las manos. no quiero que se valla o se preocupe, por lo tanto trato de llamar su atencion para que sepa que estoy aqui._

__mama! ask...- un grito sin sonido y seco salio de mi asusto. comiendo a gritarle cosas pero son inaudibles y raspan mi garganta. me desespero aun mas. quiero ir donde esta ella pero no puedo solo veo oscuridad en mi alrrededor. me giro a distintos lados en busca de algo. nada. _

__AAAAAAAAHHHHH!-oigo un grito. un grito espantoso, desgarrador que hace que mis pelos se erisen y aun mas sabiendo que era la voz de mi madre._

_voy dando jadeos. e corrido no se por cuanto tiempo tratando de encontrarla, la desesperacion a llegado tope en mi cabeza, saber que le a ocurrido algo y no estar alli para protegerla...me que desvanesco, el cansancio a ganado. caigo de rodillas exsausta, mi garganta no aguanta el dolor. esta seca y e gritado lo bastante para que quede irritada. el resto de mi cuerpo cae al frio suelo de...¿ceramica?... ni siquiera me e tomado el tiempo de saber donde estoy...pero no me importa, queria a mi madre, pero mi cuerpo me impide seguir pero da igual ya que hubiera seguido corriendo hacia la nada encontrando nada. no me importaria morir aqui y ahora._

_Estoy tosiendo a montones. me duele. ¿que me ocurre?, me ahogo. la deseperacion vuelve y toma el mando. mis ojos se abren de en par en par cuando veo una manos agarrando mi cuello. sigo viendo esas manos palidas apretandome con fuerza. subo mi vista tratando de ver la identidad del dueño. mis ojos se van cerrando y mi vision se vuelve borrosa. veo su cuello...solo un poco mas...su menton...es fino...labios...naris...ojos._

_ojos diaboloicamente rojos, enojados, llenos de odio. me dan... miedo. ahora veo su rostro completo y no doy mas para darme cuenta que es mi madre._

_Ahora oscuridad._

___¿quien es ese tal mashall lee?- dijo el perro-

_es un amigo de marcy, es de Aaa...¿sabes que es ese lugar?-dijo finn sentando en la mesa junto a jake quien se habia servido una taza de cafe-

_emmm-dijo jake poniendo pse de pensador con una mano en el menton y mirando hacia arriba- no tengo ni la menor idea-volviendo a su pose normal- pero debe ser... nose una aldea, ciudad, continente nah da igual...-dijo sin interes-

_jumm... bueno al rato me tomo el tiempo de investigar...bueno jake nos vemos al rato-dijo finn parandose de la mesa-

_que que que que! adonde vas-dijo jake tomando el brazo de su hermano-

_que no es ovio...donde marcy

_aaaaams, bueno pues que te valla bien entonces

_okey, adios!

-adios y cuidadito con andar haciendo cosas de grandes me oyes!

_jake!

Se fue todo el viaje pensando en como acerle para que marcy se fijara en el y tuvo arto tiempo para pensar ya que no huvo ninguna complicacion en el camino.

_bueno ya llegue-justo cuando hiba golpear escucho un grito ahogado que lo alarmo abrio la puerta de una patada y subio al cuarto de la vampira encontrandose con una horrible y espantosa escena...- ¡MARCY!

**BUENO HASTA AQUI! ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO COMO A MI, BUENO GRASIAS POR LOS REVIEW Y PORFIS DEJENME OTRO PARA IR SABIENDO SU OPINION YA QUE ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI. NO SE CUANDO VOLVERA A ACTUALIZAR PERO PUEDE SER EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO. ADIOS Y CUIDENSE MUCHO.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8: "la corona"**

**HOLA PERDON LA TARDANZA PERO YA ESTOY AQUI, ASI SIN MAS QUE DECIR, PONGANSE A LEER:**

_!¡¿MARCY?!...

*_FINN POV*_

No puedo describir la imagen que vi. Era espantosa, marcy...marcy estaba practicamente azul, se estaba ahogando. Sali de mi estado de shock y fui corriendo a socorrerla. estaba nervioso y no sabia que hacer.- Marcy! por glob! reacciona!- la tome en mis brazos y trate de despertarla, pero no reaccionaba, solo respiraba dificultadamente. rapidamente la deje alli recostada y me dirigi hacia el baño llene un vaso con agua y volvi donde ella, entonces lo derrame en su rostro. Me encontraba horrorisado, el panico se apodero de mi y mis manos temblaban y sudaban, ni siquiera pense en un medico, solo queria que despertarla.

_¡AAAHH!-grito marceline habriendo los ojos de en par en par y sentandose repidamente. sudaba y temblaba. su mirada perdida en sus sabanas me preocupo-marcy tranquila, tranquila no paso nada solo era una pesadilla, tranquila- trate de calmarla para que respirara bien y se calmara.

_*FIN DEL POV*_

___finn...

_shh, tranquila si?, estoy aqui, no te preocupes-decia fin mientras la abrazaba-

*_MARCELINE POV*_

Solo una pesadilla. Ja!, no lo creo. maldito Licht y mi padre estan conrotrolando mis sueños. Genial el unico escape que tenia de esta estupida realidad ya la an dominado y maldito matziu por decirles mis debilidades. Mi madre.(**matziu es la sombra que salio en el comienzo de la historia, por siacaso xD)** oh golb, por que me haces esto?, ahora tengo otro poblema, desaserme de finn y no quiero no soy tan cruel para desirle algo que lo hiera y se aleje de mi. Tengo que idear un plan, me eh decidido, no sere un una pieza mas en su tablero, no. Luchare hasta el final cueste lo que cueste, pero lo siento finn, pero por el momento tienes que alerjate de mi, solo por precaucion, luego te explicare todo pero aun no.- grasias finn, si no hubieras estado tu no se que me hubiera pasado jaja- dije ya un poco mas relajada-

_si justo a tiempo, no me imagino si te hubiera pasado algo...por que o si no nunca te hubiera podido decir...-comenzo a decir finn. no me gustaba para nada a donde hiva esto-

_decir...decir que?, finn...-dije temerosa-

_desierte que... que estoy... enamorado de ti, marceline...-senti como que un gran golpe en el estomago, me saco todo el aire. Finn...Finn se me estaba declarando, esto difinitivamente complicaba mas las cosas. Pero tenia unas ganas de asaltar sus labios y decirle yo yo tambien estaba enamorada de el, pero como no estan las condiciones para hacerlo, ahora no es el momento. tuve que tragarme toda la felicidad de inmediato. tenia que seguir con mi plan, aunque me doliera, tenia que seguir, luego le corresponderia a finn sus sentimientos-

_finn... yo...eeemm-tituvie, ¿que hago para desaserme de el?-

_marcy te amo, te amo demaciado, porfavor dime algo- me pare de la cama y camine hacia un rincon dandole la espalda antes de que me mirace con esos ojos supicantes. Una estupida y loca idea se cruzo por mi cabeza, pero suficientemente eficaz para mantenerlo alejado de mi.

_finn..yo lo siento mucho...pero no te -se me corto la voz- te amo...

_pero...-suplico-

_lo siento yo...-vamos ahora o nunca- yo...estoy con Marshall...-dije alfin-

_q-que...-me gire y vi su rostro. me partio el corazon al verlo. la desepcion reflejada en sus ojos me mataron. me odiaba. odiaba actuar como las demas princecitas que lo rechasaron. aunque no fuera sierto lo de marshall y de lo que no lo amaba, igual lo estaba rechazando de alguna manera- asi que...marshall eh?-bajo su vista al suelo y sonrrio tristemente- lo lamento no sabia...que estabas con marshall, yo mejor me voy- camino hacia la salida. no intente detenerlo, lo hecho hecho esta, solo le dije un "lo siento" y luego desaparecio tras la puerta-

_Al fin te veo haciendo algo bueno marceline...-escuche una voz detras de mi. Matziu. un repugnante ser que me las pagaria muy caro tarde o temprano.

*_FINAL DEL POV*_

_callate y ahora dime a que viniste?-dijo la vampiresa voltiando a ver a la espelusnante sombra-

_ajjajajaja hay marceline... necesito que me acompañes-

_vamos-dijo sin discutir. Rapidamente Matziu abrio el portal a nocheosfera en una de las paredes y crusaron, perdiendose detras de este. Aparecieron el la oficina de Hudson y ahi estaba el en compañia de el Licht.

_que bueno que llegas querida...marceline...-dijo siniestramente la calavera de ojos verde-

_deja de ser tan repugnante y dime de una vez por todas que quieres ahora-dijo desafiante la pelinegra-

_bueno si tan ansiosa estas...Hudson, trae nuestro regalito...-dijo el licht volteandose a ver al demonio-

_q-que?, ahora?-dijo este, nervioso-

_cierra el pico! y trae lo que te dije! incompetente! -grito enojado el ser oscuro-

_jum, perdon, la traere enseguida...

_*MARCELINE POV*_

como lo supuse mi padre esta a la lastre del licht. no sabia que se rendiria tan pronto, pero para ser mas sincera nunca le tuve fe. Vi a mi padre entar a un armario y sacer de ahi un cofre antigua, de tamaño mediano y luego se acerco a nosotros nuevamente.- bien aqui esta-dijo y se lo entrego al Licht.

_¿que es eso?!-dije firme-

_oh! esto?, jjaja es algo que tu!, conoces muuuy bien ajjaj-dijo la calavera con el cofre en sus manos-

_de que hablas?-dije-

_jajj antes de mostrartelo quiero quero que alguen mas este presente, ¡Matziu!-rapidamente matzui se derigio a una puerta que habia en el lugar. la abrio y mis ojos casi se salen cuando vi entrar a nadamenos que a Marshall lee. lo mire incredula y el ami pero me miraba mas con preocupacion, lo que me hiso entrar la curiosidad-

_jajja no te lo esperabas sierto marceline..jajja-rio el licht mientras que marshall se posisionaba aun lado de mi padre-

_ya me lo an explicado todo marcy-me dijo marshall sin ninguna expresion en el rostro. raro.-

_bueno te preguntabas que es lo que tengo aqui en este cofre cierto?-

_cierto.-dije-

_bueno como decia tu lo conoces muy bien es mas hasta le pusiste..."la gorra del terror", jaja no te acurdas...

al escuchar aquel nombre, senti que mis piernas tiritaba y mi cuerpo entero sudaba. entre en shock como...como habia conceguido esa cosa, si yo ...yo la escondi para que nunca nadie la encuentre!

_sorprendida no jajaj, bueno pero tu gorra del terro a llegado tus manos nuevamente o como se llama realmente y te pertenece legalmente, tu corona de reina.-Mi corona la que tanto sufrimiento me hiso causar. aquella corona esta repleta de maldad caotica. todas las generaciones de reinas vampiros an pasado por ella y an dejado su maldad de paso,de generacion en generacion hasta llegar a mi cabeza. soy la ultima heredera en el trono ya que no tengo hijos para heredarla y no hay otras eso el licht me eligio ya que soy la unica que pude activar su poder y ser capas de destruir todo lo conocido hoy en dia. mate a inocentes, destrui reinos enteros por 500 años, grasias a mi madre logre salir del control de la corona. la escondi en lo mas profundo del planeta promentiendo que nunca mas usaria esa cosa, pero hoy todo se a hido a la basura.-bueno, no quiero esperar mas- el licht me interrumpio mis pensamientos sacando la corona y acercandose a mi. rapidamente retrocedi y choque contra la puerta. estaba acorralada.

_NOOO!-escuche a marshall gritar y acercandose a nosotros rapidamente. de un momento a otro golpeo al licht tirandolo lejos de mi- ¡ CORRE MARCELINE!, ESCONDETE! VETE LEJOS!- asenti con la cabeza y abri la puerta. Me alegre saber que marshall estaba era de mi equipo. vi a marschall transformandose en un gran murcielago y rodeando al licht con sus brazos fuertemente. queria ayudarlo pero el tenia razon tenia que escapar y esconderme. corri por un pasillo largo tratando de encontrar una salida, derrepente senti que algo me agarraba fuertemente las piernas y cai al suelo. Era matzui. me habia seguido y como secuas del el licht no permitiria que escapase tan facilmente. logre zafar una de mis piernas y con ella golpee el rostro de matzui. forcejeamos un buen rato, hasta que vi a mi padre al final del pasillo, pense que ese era mi fin, pero no sucedio haci. vi a mi padre agarrar a mi captor forcejeando con el.

_CORRE!, HUYE HIJA! VE ESCONDETE! VE AL BOSQUE AZULEJO! AHI ESTARAS A SALVO Y SABRAS QUE HACES ! AHORA VETE!-me grito. al parecer se acordo que soy su hija. lo mire indesisa, no queria dejarlo ahi sin ayuda.-

_pero...-intente protestar pero mi padre me interrunpio-

_VETE! NO HAY TIEMPO!-con angustia deje a mi padre. vole rapidamente por los pasillos y asi desapareciendo tras las puertas de la nocheosfera.

**bueno hasta aqui! uff si que lo hise largo jaja. bueno perdonensi tengo algun error, no es con intencion ademas que lo tuve que hacer en otro programa ya que el puto computador sigue malo. bueno adios cuidense y dejenme un review plis. bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 8: "El bosque azulejo y jave"**

**Bueno eme aquí, estoy contentísima que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior y mi nuevo fanfic, de verdad gracias no sé qué haría sin ustedes, bueno responderé algunos review ahora:**

**Paqs: me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y respecto a la pregunta que me hiciste, el nombre de Matziu lo saque de una película, necesitaba un nombre así que opte por ese ya que no es tan común.**

**Blackoctubre: me alegra bastante que te guste, así que no dejes de leer mi fic :)**

**CAKE324: No, no te desmayes no quiero quedarme con un lector menos :B**

**Ya mucho, ahora lean:**

Volaba por entre medio de los secos árboles del lugar. Todo me daba escalofríos, era un lugar aterrador. Ojos amarillentos observándote entremedio de los arbustos esperando cualquier movimiento en falso para poder atacar a su presa. Aullidos de lobos a lo lejos el cantar de búhos, el chillido de ratas y murciélagos, las formaciones de las sombra de los árboles retorcidos y sin hojas hacían que el lugar fuera tenebroso y aún más de noche. Una gigante luna llena es la única testigo de lo que pasa todas las noches en este lugar llamado El Bosque Azulejo, llamado así por sus misteriosos pero hermosas tonalidades de azul, es una maravilla los colores que se mesclan de los arboles grises, el azul profundo de cielo, lo oscuro del suelo y sombras y reflejos brillantes de la luna forman el hermoso color nombrado. Azulejo. Pero no todo es es hermoso del otro lado de la moneda es un lugar sumamente peligroso, pocos han logrado sobrevivir a este bosque, hasta algunos incluso viven allí, pero son pocos los habitantes. Pero no ni dulce gente ni aldeanos. no. son personas ermitañas que prefieren vivir en un lugar alejado de la civilización, la mayoría son brujos, uno que otro fenómeno.

Aún no se para que mi padre a querido que viniese a este lugar, quiere que muera acaso?, como sea esto me sirve de escondite por un tiempo. Tenía frio, ya era muy tarde y la espesa neblina no me daba a ver más allá de un metro. Estaba agota y el camino me lo fui a pie, entonces tropecé con una raíz de un árbol y caí a un pequeño charco de fango.- demonios!- grite enfadada, estaba cubierta de fango apestoso por todos lados. Que asqueroso.

_valla, es verdad que a los cerdos les gusta el lodo- escuché decir a una suave voz femenina burlonamente. Esa voz...esa voz la conozco. Voltee mi vista hacia arriba y la vi-

_Jave...-dije asombrada, hace años que no veía a la famosa chica con la que tanto compartí y divertí. Jave la chica gato. Sus ojos son de un color amarillo intenso que en estos momentos se ven brillantes y luminosos debido a que esta oscuro. Jave es mitad gato, no tiene ni orejas ni cola ninguna característica física de un gato, solo tiene las habilidades de ellos es increíble. Jave es mi amiga desde hace siglos, no es inmortal pero como los gatos tienen 7 vidas, ella cuidad cada una de ellas como si fuera la única. Es parecida a mí, en aquellos tiempos hacíamos de las nuestras, gastando bromas y haciendo travesuras si es que se podría llamar así, es la persona con la que mejor me entiendo. Su cabello es negro, pero su flequillo es de color rojo, y le llega hasta la cintura, solo que ahora lo llevaba en una coleta, es delgada como yo pálida, labios gruesos y rojos. También lleva puestos unos pantalones rasgados de color verdes con cadenas en las caderas, también lleva una camiseta manga larga color negro, un collar de púas en el cuello, botines rojos y guantes sin dedos. Es verdaderamente bella, pero es tan solitaria como un gato y no es muy amigable con la gente, es ágil y divertida. Hace años había perdido contacto con ella, después de lo que sucedió en mis años terroríficos no la volví a ver.

_la misma- dijo sonriente mientras me daba su mano para que yo me parece- que haces aquí?, este es un lugar peligroso...-me dijo-

_así que aquí estabas...-dije sin prestarle atención a su pregunta, me sorprendí al verla.-

_Si, aquí vivo hace años-dijo con una sonrisa-

_valla…-dije ya sin fuerzas mi garganta estaba seca y mi cuerpo exhausto-

_ven vamos a mi cabaña, te ves terrible- dijo burlona y me subió a su espalda. Caminamos unos minutos entre la oscuridad de la noche, aunque para ella no era problema alguno. Detrás de unos árboles podía ver una cálida luz y a medida que nos acercábamos me daba cuenta que se trataba del hogar de Jave. La cabaña era de lo más sencilla y pequeña, tenía una pequeña mesa y dos sillas de madera un librero, con extraños y antiguos libros, una pequeña cocina y una cama bien agradable. Me acostó en su cama y me arropo, luego fue a prepararme un vaso de jugo de tomates y luego me lo dio, mientras que ella sacaba de un pocillo una rata muerta y se sentaba encima de la mesa a comérsela. Era asqueroso verla.

_bueno aun no me has dicho que haces aquí- me dijo con la rata metida en la boca-

_bueno te acuerdas del día que nunca quería que llegara?-dije seria-

_claro, como olvidarlo  
_bueno el día a llegado….

_que!- me dijo escupiendo la rata a medio masticar-pero…

_Jave…necesito de tu ayuda…

_**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ!, PERDON SI ESTA CORTO, PERO ESTUVE MAS OCUPADA HACIENDO EL OTRO, Y ADEMAS QUE NO AGUANTO EL CALOR QUE HACE AQUÍ, ADEMAS QUE ME QUEME MI PIERNA CON LA PLANCHA DE ROPA Y ME DUELE UN MONTON. BUENO QUE LES PARECIO LA NUEVA PERSONAJE, ES MI OCC, DIGANME SI LES GUSTO YA QUE SERA PARTE FUNDAMENTAL EN EL RESTO DE LA HISTORIA. BUENO ADIOS CUIDENSE MUCHO, Y DEJEN REVIEW! BYE.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**capitulo 10: "la verdad sale a la luz"**

**BUENO AQUI LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC. GRACIAS A TODOS LOS REVIEW, ME ENCANTARON *W*, Y BUENO SI MAS QUE DECIR A LEER!:**

_y tu crees que te dejaré sin ayuda en una situación como esta?- dijo jave parándose de la mesa e ir a recojer su alimento que había botado después de la espantosa notícia-

_gracías, jave siempre supe que podía contar contigo- dijo marcy aun acostada en la cama-

_no hay de que, para eso están las hermanas- dijo jave sentandose a su lado-

_si, eres mi hermana gata tonta!- dijo marcy para golpearle el brazo amistosamente-

_jaja, bueno quieres un poco?- dijo esta ofresiendole la rata muerta y acercandola a su cara-

_que!?, no!

...

El cielo se encontraba nublado y gris, mientras que peligrosas nuves llenas de agua amenazaban con llover. También hacía frío y corría un viento helado, pero nada de eso le importó a nuestro joven héroe, solo hiba con la vista pegada al suelo y con sus ojos tristes. A medida que avanzaba se podia ver su casa del árbol en el camino; faltaban algunos cuantos metros para llegar, fue cuando entonces cayó la primera gota de lluvia del año, suguida de otra, otra y otra. El muchaho se encontraba a unos metros de la puerta de su hogar; se estaba ahí parado disfrutando de la lluvia caer en su rostro y cuerpo; luego de algunos minutos ya estaba empapado completo.

Sus lagrimas caían sin cesar, camuflandose con las gotas de lluvia y callendo al frio césped donde se disolvián para siempre. Lloraba silencioso, sus ojos estaban cerrados, mientras que su cara era llenada de agua. Quería olvidarse de todo lo demás, del resto del mundo, de sus amigos, su familia, de su existencia pero sobre todas las cosas de su más grande amor.

_***finn POV***_

* _**flash back***_

__marceline yo...yo te amo! te amo demaciado, porfavor dime algo!_

__finn...yo... yo lo siento, estoy con Marshall..._

*_**final del flash back***_

No me puedo sacar ese recuerdo y esas palabras de la cabeza!, demonios!, soy un idiota!, idiota!, idiota!, me siento como un imbécil. Marceline esta con Marshall, era obio!

Por que!?, por que?...por que siempre me tengo que enamorar de la persona equivocada?...creí que esta vez sería diferente, algo me decía que ella y yo nos amabamos y que alfin había encontrado a esa persona especial, pero no fue hací, ahora mi corazón esta destruido y nada ni nadie lo va a volver a como era antes...si yo no puedo ser feliz y si mi destino no es amar ni ser amado lo tendré que aceptar y desearle buenos deseos con otro hombre a la mujer que amo y dejarla ser feliz, si eso es lo que debería hacer...si mis sueños no se cumplen, no tengo por que dejar que los de marceline no se realizen...

*_**final del pov***_

_**_**_hermanito?, que haces ahí parado te enfermaras!

_j-jake?- dijo viendo que su hermano se encontraba en casa- veniste...

_pues claro!, queria saber como le fue a mi muchachito con marcy?, ven entra y cuentamelo todo picarón- dijo este abriendose paso para que entrara finn-

_oouu, emm esta bien...- dijo para luego entrar. Ya instalados en la sala empezaron a converzar-

_ok!, quiero oir buenas noticias!- dijo el perro. Él joven hiba a decir algo pero luego de procesar bien de lo que decía la pregunta, dejo su boca abierta y no dijo nada-¡ PERO FINN!, quise tener fe en ti y creer que esta vez lo conseguirías hacer tu solo, pero veo que no hisiste un buen trabajo...

_lo siento jake, te falle...

_a que la canción, dime que paso

_bueno no hay mucho que decir, ella esta con Marshall-dijo finn cavizbajo-

_oouuu, pues yo lo siento hermanito, que le vamos a hacer, así es el amor...

_si pero- no termino de decir finn cuando la puerta de abrió de golpe-ah?

_¡FINN!- se trataba de marshall. El vampiro estaba empapado de agua gracias a la tormenta que había afuera, también se encontraba agitado y preocupado-

_marshall?!, que haces tú aquí?!- dijo finn enfadado levantandose de su aciento-

_FINN, NECESITO TU AYUDA, ES SOBRE MARCELINE!- dijo el pelinegro agarrando a finn de los brazos y agitandolo un poco-

_ayuda?!, para que nesecitas mi ayuda?, ademas tu eres el novio de marceline, no se supone que la tienes que proteger!, ni creas que te ayudare!- dijo este soltandose de su agarre-

_que?!- en ese momento se dío cuenta de por que marceline le habia dicho a finn que ellos eran novios, lo quería proteger. Ella lo amaba y el a ella; y marshall lo sabía muy bien, por eso ayudo a marceline a escapar, el tambien la quería demaciado, pero sabia que no le correspondia, pero queria que fuese feliz, por eso fue con finn a pedirle que por favor valla en busca de la vampiresa y haci poder idear algun plan para sacarla de riesgo. Ahora diría todo lo que marcy le oculto al joven héroe- NO!, FINN! ESCUCHAME!, ESO LO IMVENTO ELLA PARA PROTEGERTE!-

_que?, de que hablas?, para protergerme? de que! de amarla?

_no! escucha, no sabes en el lio en que esta metida marceline, todo lo que te ha dicho es mentira!, ella te ama, pero si te lo decia de seguro la castigarian por eso!

_ah?

_finn marceline esta en graves problemas y necesito de tu ayuda...

_q-que le pasa?-dijo finn. comenzaba a preocuparse por las palabras del vampiro. parece que hablaba en serio. Fue cuando entonces marshall le conto todo a finn, lo de la corona, lo del licht, que aproposito casi le da un paro cardiaco al escuchar ese nombre, y de que quizas los dias de vida de los habitantes de Ooo estuvieran contados. Cada palabra que decia marshall a finn el se ponia mas nervioso y asustado. El amor de su vida y su tierra querida en peligro, no sabia que hacer-

_ahora se encuentra en el bosque azulejo, finn tienes que ir y huir aún más lejos; si el licht la encuentra le pondra la corona y no habra mas esperanza de sobrevivir- dijo el vampiro-

_a canijo- dijo jake, estaba realmente asustado y preocupado-

_esta bien iré por mis cosas y luego en busca de marcy- dijo subiendo las escaleras- ah! marshall

_que?

_disculpa...

_no te disculpes, ahora hay cosas mucho mas importantes

_emm si- dicho esto subio a su cuarto, saco su espada sangre de demonio, hecho algunos objetos útiles para el viaje en su machila y luego bajo nuevamente- bien, estoy listo

_bien, te puedo dejar en la entrada del bosque, yo tengo que volver a nocheósfera, tengo al licht en una jaula pero se que no resistira tanto ahí dentro, ok?

_si esta bien vamos, jake, porfavor tu quedate aqui a cuidar el dulce reino y a los demas por siesque algo sale mal necesito que estes aqui- dijo finn-

_ si hermanito, cuidate y y protege bien a marcy, si?

_si, bueno nos vemos!- dicho esto marshall tomo a finn de los brazos y se fueron volando hasta llegar a la entrada del bosque azulejo-

_bien finn ya llegamos te dejo hasta aqui-dijo el vampiro-

_bien, trata de que el licht no se escape tan luego

_si, haré todo lo que sea necesario, finn, se que pasaras este bosque con facílidad y encontraras a marcy, por que eres un héroe y confio en ti, adios y suerte-dijo marshall para luego desaparecer-

_gracias..., bueno voy por ti marceline- dicho esto nuestro héroe se sumergio en el peligroso bosque azulejo en busca de su amada vampira-

**BUENO HASTA AQUI!, DISCULPEN SI EL CAPI ESTA ALGO FOME Y CORTO, ESQUE TENÍA FLOJERA, PERO IGUAL LO QUERIA HACER XD PARA TERMINAR RAPIDO ESTE TEMA Y QUE EMPIESE LA ACCIÓN EN LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS =) BUENO GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW Y HASTA LA OTRO CAPI! BYE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: ¡nota mía!**

**Holaaaa!, lo se me tarde :T y me seguiré tardando, espero que me disculpen amigos pero ha sido una semana muuuuuuuuuuuuy larga y no he tenido tiempo de pensar en los fics :/ el colegio me quita toda la energía, enserio! Todo el día estudio! D: ñee ni yo me la creo paso todo el día jugando y haciendo rabiar a los profes y ocultándome de la clase de deportes xD jeje enserio la profe me tiene mala, no sabe que eso me estresa, meh! Gente desconsiderada jhummm!, bueno volviendo al tema, también he tenido muuuuuuchas cosas en la cabeza y e andado muy distraída esta última semana, y el principal culpable es el amor! Jhumm estúpido y sensual amor . pero ya enserio les quería pedir una disculpa grandota por no escribir, peeeeeeeeeeeero les dejare un pequeño adelanto de lo que se viene no se preocupen ahí va! **

Su cuerpo se encontraba totalmente herido. Moretones, rasguños y huesos quebrados. Estaba débil, se arrastraba por el suelo intentando ponerse de pie y avisar del peligro. Pero su condición lo impedía.

_ma-mar..celine…-dijo apenas, su garganta estaba seca y rasposa, el sonido era inaudible. Su vista era borrosa, sus ojos estaban a punto de cerrarse y su respiración era cada vez más dificultosa. A medida que se arrastraba por el frio suelo, se iba acercando a una figura oscura yaciente también en el suelo- Hu-hudson…de-despierta…¡despierta!- grito lo más fuerte que pudo su débil cuerpo y moviendo al inconsciente Hudson.- hud-hudson, por favor…ma-marceline, está en gra-grave…-sus fuerzas se iban con cada palabra que daba el pelinegro- pro-proble….eeeh..maaahh…- cayo desmayado junto al señor de la nocheosfera. Ambos muy mal heridos.

_***Marshall POV***_

_Glob!, esto está mal, muy mal!. El licht ha escapado y está furioso, casi me mata a mí y a Hudson, no me quiero ni imaginar lo que le puede hacer a Finn y a marceline. A Finn lo matara, a marcy no, pero la hará sufrir más que a nada por tratar de burlarse de él. Tengo que hacer algo, quiero hacer algo!, pero estoy muy mal herido. El licht ya debe estar buscando a marcy y cuando la encuentre no tendrá piedad alguna y le pondrá la corona como sea….aahh! solo espero que finn la encuentre rápido y huyan lo más lejos posible, hay que hacer tiempo, aun no tenemos ningún plan._

_***final del POV***_

_**Bueno eso es todo, sorry guys! I am not emmm inspirada ._. jejej quizás actualice pasado mañana o la próxima semana todo depende de mí, bueno se me cuidan y nos vemos bye! Dejen sus review con sus amenazas a muerte por hacerles ilusiones con el capi!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12: "TE ENCONTRÉ"**

**HELLO! JEJE PERDON LA DEMORA EN EL CAPI DE ESTE FICS EN VERDAD ESTABA EN BLANCO NO SABIA QUE HACER CON ESTE FICS, PERO EN FIN YA SE ME OCURRIO ALGO SOLO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, BUENO AHÍ VA:**

*flash Back*

_Malditos bastardos!, TRAICIÓN!- dijo el ser de ojos verdes quién con sus dos esqueléticas manos agarraba los barrotes de la celda y los doblaba para salir. Incrédulo veía Hudson. Todo se encontraba en caos.- tengo que detenerlo...como sea, por marceline- pensó para sí mismo, pero aquel pensamiento fue interrumpido por un gran golpe que lo tiro lejos y estrellándose con unas duras rocas.-

_no tienen idea de con quién se han metidos.-dijo el licht acercándose peligrosamente a Marshall. Nuevamente lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa, dejándolo a la altura de su deforme rostro.- aaa…me caías bien, vampirito, lástima que esa estúpida vampira te revolvió el cerebro, hubieras sido una gran mano derecha, pero creo que ya tomaste tu decisión no?, salvar a tu amada marceline, jajaja, lamento decirte que todo acabo, marceline es mía y gracias a ella conquistare este estúpido planeta, esclavizando a torpes aldeanos y criaturas a hacer lo que yo quiera y empezaré contigo y el incompetente de Hudson!. Ahora iré a encargarme de esa cucaracha llamada finn, niño estúpido entrometido!, esta vez no me va a ganar!.- dijo para luego tirar al vampiro bruscamente al suelo, luego desaparecio.- devilmente el pelinegro, se arrastro por el suelo tratando de llegar a donde se encontraba hudson. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, pudo articular el nombre del demonio.-hud-Hudson…-dijo con la garganta reseca- Hudson…..Hudson!-grito. El señor de la nocheosfera no reaccionaba a los llamados del vampiro.- Hudson! Despierta!- las fuerzas se le iban con cada palabra- mar…marceline…e-está en…en grave peli…gr…gro…- no pudo más y cayo inconsciente junto a al señor abadder.

_***Marshall POV***_

Esto está mal, muy mal. El licht ha escapado, ahora está detrás de, marceline y de finn. A finn lo matara, esa es su intención no hay duda, está furioso. A marcy….con ella no tendrá piedad, tampoco perderá tiempo y le pondrá esa estúpida corona y cundo lo haga…. de una cosa estoy seguro….ya no habrá vuelta atrás. Todo estará acabado.

Tengo que hacer algo!, quiero hacer algo!, pero estoy débil, pero hare lo que sea necesario para salvarla, por que….yo la amo.

_***final del POV***_

*_**final del flash back***_

…

_oye jave, ya te falta mucho?- pregunto una vampira de cabellos azabaches, quien se encontraba sentada en una roca viendo como su amiga cazaba ratas para la cena.- ya me estoy aburriendo, aparte no quiero estar afuera desprotegida, que hago si esa estúpida calavera viene y me encuentra, eh?

_hay relájate, estas paranoica- dijo jave quien se encontraba agachada en posición de ataque gatuno. Tenía sus pupilas dilatadas fijas en una pequeña rata que se encontraba comiendo una miga de pan junto a un seco arbusto. Sacudió su trasero y sus pies para luego sacar sus filosas garras y colmillos y lanzarse encima de la rata y matarla.- muere maldita delicia- dijo lamiéndose los labios-

_que asco- dijo la vampira mirando con disgusto a su amiga- como sea, no me puedes decir que estoy paranoica ni mucho menos que me relaje si estoy en una situación muy complicada. Jave…estoy siendo perseguida por el ser más malvado de esta tierra el licht, que me quiere poner esa estúpida corona que me transforma en un demonio peor que el!- dijo molesta- que quieres?!, que nos quedemos sin la tierra de Ooo?! Que mate a todos los seres existentes!?, eso quieres?!

_claro que no marce pero, de veras, deberías relajarte, no lograras nada con estar enojada y paranoica, además no al tal licht por aquí, tu si?- dijo jave sentándose a su lado-

_no

_ves, tienes que estar tranquila y pensar en algo que pueda detenerlo, además no estarás sola, yo te ayudare y no dejare que te toque amiga, sobre mi cadáver- dijo jave con una sonrisa mientras le golpeaba el hombro a su amiga amistosamente-

_aaah- suspiro rendida- sabes…eres increíble, gracias –sonrió-

_de nada, bien creo que con estas ratas es suficiente- dijo jave revisando una bolsa con varias ratas-

_enserio?- dijo marcy con sarcasmo- tienes 20 ratas muertas ahí dentro, ya era suficiente con 10, no crees?, aparte para que quieres tantas, yo no comeré, solo como cosas rojas, tú te comerás todo eso sola?

_jeje no, tienes razón son bastantes jeje pero descuida el resto las guardare para otra ocasión. Okey regresemos

_si, vamos- dijo marcy comenzando a flotar en dirección a la cabaña-

_tengo un hambre terrible! Ya quiero comerme estas deliciosas ratas- dijo jave babeando-

_jeje y yo comer algo ro…-no alcanzo a terminar cuando un arbusto se comenzó a mover violentamente.- aahh…ja-jave- dijo marcy neviosa y asustada-

_tranquila marcy, yo me encargo tu solo quédate detrás de mí, si?- dijo jave pasándole la bolsa con las ratas a marcy poniéndose en posición en ataque gatuno **( ya saben, así como se ponen los gatos cuando van a atacar una mosca o alguna otra cosa :3)**-

-s-si, si- dijo marcy muy nerviosa. No quería que fuera el licht, no quería ser atrapada. Vio a jave transformarse en un gran felinode color negro azabache, esa era una de las otras cualidades de ser una chica gato como jave, tener el poder de transformase en un gran y feroz felino a un tierno gatito. Mientras marcy se quedaba allí parada mirando cautelosa, jave se acercaba sigilosamente al arbusto. Paso por paso y cautelosa, asechando a lo que sea que estuviera detrás del arbusto. De un momento a otro jave comenzó a gruñir y retrocedió.- grrrr..- se escuchó otro gruñido, pero este era mucho más tenebroso y grave. Jave seguía al tente y siempre con la mirada fija al peligro. Volvió a gruñir y de respuesta recibió lo mismo. De pronto todo se volvió a la calma, ya no habia mas gruñidos de lo que sea que haya avido detrás de ese arbusto, tampoco se agitaba ni nada, al parecer ya habia desaparecido, pero jave segui en la misma posición y sin quitar la mirada fija-

_cre-creo que ya se fue…mejor ya vámonos antes que vuel- no alcanzo a terminar cuando una gigante sombra salto por encima de ambas así poniéndose detrás de ellas. Rápidamente jave se giró al igual que marceline, y se encontró frente a frente con un gran y feroz lobo gris-

…

_aaahh!- grito al tropezar con una raíz de un árbol y caer a un charco de fango- demonios! Lo que me faltaba, ya suficiente he tenido con tener el cabello lleno de ramas y hojas, mi cara con múltiples rasguños y mi cuerpo con heridas y moretones, como sea solo quiero encontrar a marcy, eso lo más importante para mí- dijo parándose del suelo **(ya saben de quien hablo, cierto? :3) **y sacudiéndose un poco el fango de su ropa- bien por lo menos hasta el momento no me encontrado con ningún monstruo o algo por el estilo que me impida seguir el paso, será mejor que continúe, si no quiero perder tiempo- dijo el héroe llamado finn. El humano querido por todos. **(Si ya no se hagan, aquí todos amamos a finn, hasta el Licht lo ama, solo que no se le nota.-. pero lo ama._.)**.

Así el humano siguió su camino sin ningún inconveniente, pero lo que le molestaba era que aún no encontraba a su amada vampira.

_***finn POV***_

Marcy en donde te encuentras. Ya no aguanto el no verte, te extraño. Yo te protegeré del maldito licht, no dejare que te toque, huiremos lejos de aquí, te pondré a salvo y me encargare personalmente de que el licht sea exterminado para siempre…

Y nosotros por fin estaremos en paz y felices, solo espero que cuando te encuentre no huyas de mi lado nuevamente….

_***final del POV***_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos extraños ruidos provenientes de las sombras del bosque, eran como chillidos a montones. Finn al percatarse de la presencia que lo asechaba, desenvainó su espada y la agarro fuerte mente con sus manos. Prosiguió caminado, pero esta vez mas al tente, sabía que algo lo vigilaba y que lo atacaría en cualquier momento. Una sombra paso rápidamente por su lado, finn sin dudarlo se puso en guardia apuntando hacia distintas direcciones ya que de un momento a otro varias sombras correteaban a su alrededor. Sin darse cuenta algo salto a su rostro y lo comenzó a rasguñar. Llevo sus manos hacia su cabeza y trato de quitarse al extraño ser de encima. Forcejeo unos momentos y pudo zafarse. Vio a la criatura y se dio cuenta que era un troll, uno realmente feo y rabioso. Era pequeño con grandes manos y pies, unas largas y sucias garras, cabello alborotado de color gris, ojos grandes u desorbitados, una nariz pequeña y arrugada, unas orejas puntiagudas y largas, una boca con filosos dientes y por ultimo vestía un trozo tela café. Era una criatura horrible. Aquel troll se movía demasiado, estaba desesperado por atacar a finn, respiraba rápido y babeaba a montones también movía sus pies y manos tratando te alcanzar al rubio. Finn solo se burlaba del pequeño troll, le parecía divertido- jeje valla que eres feo- le dijo para dejarlo en el suelo y seguir su camino- ahí te vez pequeño- se despidió pero nuevamente el troll le salto encima, esta vez a su espalda.- pero qué?! Oye, me estas cansando sabes!- dijo tratando de quitárselo de encima, pero el troll era demasiado escurridizo y le anduvo por todo el cuerpo- aaggh! Sabes que más me aburrí, trate de ser amable contigo, pero ya no más- en eso toma su espada y logra atrapar al pequeño pero feroz troll, así clavándole la espalda en el pecho.- uff! Sí que eras inquieto amiguito- dijo para luego tirar el cadáver al suelo- bien, ahora si a seguir con mi cami…..no….oh-oh.- al frente de el se encontraba una manada de troles feroces y hambrientos.- creo que me demorare un poco más...

…

_ no lo puedo creer- dijo marcy incrédula viendo como su amiga acariciaba a aquel lobo tiernamente- el….él es tu novio?!

_irónico, no?- dijo jave entre risas- jeje muy bien amor, vuelve a la normalidad para que marcy pueda conocerte cómo eres en realidad. Dicho esto aquel gran lobo color gris se empezó a transformar en un hombre de cabello café oscuro, ojos marrones y tés morena- marcy él es Mike…mi novio, un hombre lobo **(atención, Mike no es un hombre lobo como esos gays de crepúsculo, okey? Para que sepan, este es mucho más genial, fero todo)**-dijo jave mientras de abrazaba de el-

_si, ya me di cuenta- dijo marcy-

_hay bueno-dijo jave con burla- amor ella es marceline, mi mejor amiga

_hola, es un gusto marceline

_igualmente, Mike

_okey ya vallamos a la cabaña, está comenzando a hacer frio y tengo hambre- dijo jave, comenzando a caminar junto con Mike y marcy en dirección a la cabaña-

_ o si yo también amor- dijo Mike-

_no te preocupes tengo suficientes ratas para comer-dijo la chica gato con una sonrisa- y tú me decías que eran muchas ratas para mi sola, jeje- le dijo jave a marcy en tono burlón. La vampira solo rodo los ojos mientras se reía.-

Pasaron algunas horas y ya habían terminado de comer, charlaron un rato y luego se dispusieron a ir a dormir. Marcy se acostó en la cama completamente y jave y Mike a los pies de la cama acurrucados, eso sí transformados en sus respectivos animales, solo que esta vez jave se transformó en un pequeño gatito.

Marcy veía como jave y Mike dormían acurrucados muy felices, esto le provocaba un poco de celos ya que jave podía estar con su amado mientras que ella no. Tampoco podía dormir, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y aparte esos dos sacándole envidia la incomodaban. Ya cansada de darse vueltas y vueltas en la cama, se paró y decidió salir un rato a respirar aire puro y despejarse un poco de la cruel realidad, dejando a su amiga con su novio dormir tranquilamente.

Camino sin rumbo por algunos minutos, hasta que encontró un pequeño claro. En el centro había un gran árbol seco y a su lado había una roca. Se sentó en ella a contemplar la hermosa luna que había esa noche.

_***marceline POV***_

Todo está perdido….no sé qué saco con huir, si el licht me atrapara de igual manera…la única solución es que uno de los dos muera, o el o yo. Si el muere antes de ponerme la corona, nada pasara y todo esto se salvara, así dejándome la corona y poderla ocultar nuevamente en otro lugar remoto y difícil de hallar, pero eso solo pasaría si el muere, por ente si yo muero él no tendría como activar el poder de la corona y todo su plan de conquistar el mundo se iría a la basura, porque si yo muero, también la corona dejaría de existir, su poder se apagaría dejándolo nulo, por perder a su poseedor, ósea yo. Cualquiera de las dos posibilidades serian gratificantes para mí pero aun así las dos tienen su lado malo, si el licht llegara a morir la corona seguiría intacta y con un alto riesgo que algún deschavetado la use contra mí y tratar de hacer lo mismo que el licht tiene planeado hacer, ese sería un riego que los habitantes quisiesen pasar?, por otro lado si yo llegara a morir la corono se iría conmigo y no habría riesgo ni nada, pero se quedaría el licht vivo, es un riesgo porque sé que no es fácil derrotarlo, ya que múltiples de veces finn y jake creyeron haberlo derrotado, pero siempre aparecía unos años más tarde y cada vez más fuerte es por eso que la parte mala es que si queda vivo, capaz que halle una manera de esclavizar esta tierra.

Todo esto me está volviendo loca, como quisiera que finn estuviera mi lado…abrazándome.

_***final del POV***_

_aaah…- suspiro tristemente marcy mientras veía el estrellado cielo-

_AAAAAAAHHHHH!- un fuerte grito proveniente del bosque la alarmo. Miro hacia distintos lados buscando al dueño de la voz. No veía a nadie, solo unos ruidos acercarse por entremedio de los árboles. Su corazón latía fuerte, estaba asustada, veía que en cualquier momento el licht aparecería y se la llevaría. De repente un árbol cayó y dejo ver a muchos troles correteando algo- AAAHH! YA DEJENME!- escucho una voz de hombre. Necesitaba ayuda y se comenzó a acercar. A medida que se acercaba marceline al sujeto en apuros se iba distinguiendo más pero la manada de troles encima del sujeto le impedía ver bien.

Una espada de sangre de demonio se asomó, rebanándole la cabeza a varios troles. La vampira paro en seco al ver a aquella espada, esa espada pertenecía a su héroe….finn.

Al saber que se trataba de finn, quedo incrédula, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que estaba en peligro y que tenía que hacer algo para salvarlo. Se transformó en un gran monstruo con tentáculos y se aproximó hacia donde estaba el héroe, así con un tentáculo tirando lejos a todos los troles que se encontraban encima del rubio.

_marcy….-susurro el chico al ver a su amada vampira, quien se des transformaba y volvía a su forma original.- marcy!- grito alegre mientras corría hacia ella a abrazarla. Ya estaba cerca solo unos pasos más y…..¡POW! un golpe en la cara proveniente de la vampira lo había hecho parar y caer- auch…-dijo sobándose el rostro-

_QUE HACES AQUÍ, ESTUPIDO!

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ! **

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS Y SENSUALES REVIEW QUE ME ENCANTAN, ESPERO QUE TAMBN ME DEJEN PARA ESTE CAPI, Y NUEVAMENTE LES PIDO DISCULPAS POR NO ACTUALIZAR ESTE FICS YA HACE BASTANTE TIEMPO **

**NOS VEMOS EN UN PROXIMO CAPITULO, SE ME CUIDAN BIEN**

**BYE.**

**PD: SI TIENEN ALGUNA DUDA O ALGO NO ESTA CLAR RESPECTO AL FICS POR FAVOR AGANMELO SABER, SI?, SE ME A OLVIDADO UN POCO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FICS JEJ PERDON. BYE.**


End file.
